


Secret Romantic

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't just another fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Romantic

"Oh fuck..." Archer groaned. His cock twitched in your warm hand as the cold, crisp sheets on his naked back made him shiver.

You pressed your lips against the mushroom tip of his dick, teasing him. The room is chilly, but you hardly pay it any mind. Archer watches you through blue lidded eyes as you continue to taunt him; locking eyes with him and prolonging the sweetest torture he has ever had to go through.

"Can you go any slower?" He rasps, voice dripping sarcasm among other things.

"Hmm?" You flatten you tongue and slide his cock further into your warm and wet mouth. He sharply thrusts into your mouth, making you gag slightly. You glare at him as he smirks.

He doesn't apologize for anything.

You sigh and cease the teasing. You swirl you tongue on the tip, before taking all of him. He's hitting the back of throat and you relax. Your soft moaning vibrates around him and he leans back, trying not to give into his primal urge to thrust again.

You bob your head up and down a few times, eyes trailing up from the trimmed hair on his abdomen to his nicely toned abs. A light sheen of sweat coated his body, his strong jaw clenching, the slight twitch of his eyebrow.

He was perfect.

His hands that were holding tightly to the sheets are now deliciously tangled in your hair. 

You would do anything to keep him like this. 

As his hands fist into your hair, you can feel yourself throb; he reminds you about how empty you feel.

You can't hold back the groan that rumbles around his cock.

Archer hears you and feels how much you need him.

He wraps your hair around his hand and tugs you away from his cock. He bites his lip when he sees the string of salvia break in half and some of it remains on the side of your mouth.

He moves your body up to sit on top of him. His hard, soaked, and hot dick rests comfortably between the cheeks of your ass. He wipes the saliva away with his thumb, before kissing you.

You force your tongue through his lips and entangle his, making him hum into your mouth. It tastes like a weird, bitter mix of alcohol. His hand remains in your hair and makes sure you can't pull away.

Its intoxicating and borderline suffocating.

The hand not in your hair, gently rubs your side and soon makes its way to you ass. He glides his hand over both cheeks before squeezing one.

His tongue fights yours back into your mouth and his tongue ends up tickling the roof of your mouth slightly, making you smile into the kiss.

He opens his vibrant, blue eyes and watches you. Your eyes are still closed, enjoying the taste of him for as long as possible.

Your hands rest on his shoulders and cheek. The hand on his cheek slides into his soft and smooth black hair.

Archer sighs inside your mouth as you play with his hair. He doesn't usually enjoy sex like this. Its usually fast, rough, and nasty, and with multiple girls. Although that's how he likes it, something different is always nice. 

Archer breaks away and you chase after his mouth. He chuckles at how needy you are being. You trail kisses up his cheek and nibble his ear. 

He grabs his cock and unceremoniously pushes it into your wet entrance. You lay your head on his shoulder and sigh as he adjusts his girth inside of you. You move your head from his shoulder and touch foreheads. You close your eyes, avoiding his piercing gaze.

He lays back with you on top. Archer holds your hips. His thrusts are deep and slow. 

"Sterling..." You want him to go faster, just a little. Faster so its not driving crazy, but so that its not over too soon. Archer knows exactly what you want without you saying a word.

Archer speeds up, raveling in how amazing you feel around him. Your soft, warm chest brushing against his and the way you both match perfectly like lock and key.

Yeah, you're better than Pam.

And Lana.

 

He'll never tell you that though.

As he marvels you, he can't help but notice you have your eyes closed. He always has to ask you to open them during this part.

"Look at me."

You murmur a 'no'.

He smirks and flips you over onto your back. You almost yell and now you have butterflies in your stomach.

His big, rough hands rest by your head and his body cages you underneath him. You are about say something, but he stops you short when he starts to pummel into you.

You moan and curse as he rams into you with ease almost painfully. You eyes are closed shut and your mouth can't close, letting out silent noises of ecstasy.

"Open them." He says with a serious tone. "Or I'll stop and leave."

You furrowed you brows and bit your lip.

Archer didn't mean it, but he really wanted you to follow his request.

You opened them as Archer starts to slow down. He smiles down at you, lovingly. His eyes never leave yours as he follows the pace that you like. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and locks lips with him again. His pubic bone gently rubs your clit as he thrusts. You can feel yourself getting close.

"Sterling..."

Archer is unusually quiet, just observing you. You arch you back and he leans down to suck a breast, his tongue moving laguidly wonderful. You wrap your legs around his waist, feeling your climax approach.

He groans as your walls tighten around him. You drag your nails down his back and he breaks the calm rhythm of his hips and speeds up.

He buries his face in your chest and starts to ram into your heat. You dig your nails deeper and he loses it with you simultaneously.

Archer rolls over next to you and pulls you against his body. 

"When are you leaving?" You ask, curling up to him and closing your eyes.

"In the morning. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Not worried."

"And I won't try to kill you either."

"Shut up."


End file.
